-Reach-
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Ritsu Namine, Megpoid Gumi, Kasane Teto. Prompt- "It's hard to be accepted." True summary inside! Please Read, it's my first Vocaloid fanfic!


Teto-

I hate it. I hate everything. Why do they choose me to torment?

Why can't they just leave me alone?

Gumi-

It's strange. I get a feeling, much too often nowadays, that something bad's going to happen. My heart starts to beat really fast, the way it does when the scariest part of a horror movie plays, and my hands cramp up and I feel like I can't breathe. It scares me.

Ritsu-

If I didn't have my friends to help me when I fall, I'd be dead by now. But because of them, I'm not weak so as to kill myself. Suicide?

It's stupid.

**-Reach-  
**

**[Ritsu]  
**

When I look in my mirror, I see more than a normal boy would often see.

I do not see simple boyish hairstyles, t-shirts, and shorts. I do not see a simple person.

I see me.

I see Ritsu Namine.

I see my long, fiery orange hair and my odd-colored almond-shaped eyes. My extravagant outfits of dark purple dresses and frilly tube tops.

I do not see a freak, a transvestite, a homosexual, or anything of that sort.

It's hard to explain, but I just see me.

I'm a boy, and I look like a girl. But to me, that's normal. I like myself that way.

Sure, the other boys stare and call me names like "cross-dresser" or "gay fag," "tranny" and even "that freak Ritsu Namine".

But, I like to say something to myself if I'm feeling hurt. It's a little, snarky remark that sometimes slips from my lips when I'm particularly riled up:

"If I valued your opinion, I would bow at your feet and kiss the dirt you step on."

Now, I don't often get angry. But that is not to say I never do. Certain things just straight out piss me off.

Like black coffee in the morning. Yuck.

But, more seriously, I don't let them push me around. I'm no stronger than a ten-year-old, but I weigh twenty-five tons, so it evens out.

And no, I'm not horrifically obese.

The twenty-five tons come from the missiles that were built into my torso. I haven't the faintest idea why they're there, I'm just so used to them that they look almost normal to me.

Then again, normal to me is a psychotic mother, a delusional sister who can't fully accept me, two hyper-as-all-getout friends, and chinese cabbage and chocolate crisps for lunch every day.

"Ritsu-dear, shutter's up!"

I glance away from the clear mirror for a second, towards the direction of my mother's voice.

"Coming down!" I call back, delving into our routine.

Before we'd moved to Japan, we'd lived in Korea, in a nice neighborhood with a street market. We ran a small vegetable shop, called "Namine YACHAE".

When the shutter went up, my sister and I had to go downstairs and into the shop to start the day.

Looking back at the mirror, I examined my outfit. It was the usual school uniform; short plaid skirt that had not nearly enough pleats, a white button-up blouse, and a blue necktie, paired with the unfashionable brown shoes.

I brushed a strand of orange out of my face and rubbed away a smudge of mascara.

I grabbed my bag and stomped down the stairs, hollering "Shutter's up!" down the hall.

"Coming, coming!" Yuko yelled in return. She hated having to get up early.

I sat at the table and took the tea Mother handed to me. It was much better and healthier than coffee, and besides, it was sweet.

Yuko trudged down the stairs in a half-awake, half-asleep form. She plopped in the seat across from me, reaching for Mom's coffee pot and filling a cup, drinking it, disgustingly, black.

I turned away from it, almost sickened. I swallowed the last mouthful of tea and glared at my older sister.

Yuko was twenty years old, with blonde hair not as long as mine.

She had come downstairs with only her lacy, white tanktop and super-short pajama short-shorts with a playboy bunny across the butt.

"Yu-dear, could you hand me my meds?" my mother asked.

My mother was likely to be clinically insane, but we couldn't prove the fact, for she detested doctors. She proclaimed that the only medicine she needed were mini thins, energy pills. She declared them the better depression pills, because they kept her happy, happy, happy, all the time.

The pills she took every day were absolutely destroying her insides worse than smoking or drinking would.

Her happy-happy attitude often got annoying.

I pushed my teacup aside, standing and throwing my schoolbag over my shoulder.

"Bye, Mother," I kissed her on the cheek, and pushed past Yuko, out the front door.

The air was warm and tasted sweet as my tea. I smiled as Teto came into view, holding a piece of french bread.

"Riiiiitsu!" she called. When she caught up, she tugged on my arm.

"Teto~" I grinned, hugging her. To Teto, I was the closest friend she had. We'd been through slumber parties (back when her parents thought I was a girl; now I'm not allowed at their house anymore.), secrets, and the bullying. Teto often remarked that I was her partner. Her one-and-only best friend. Her favorite person int he world.

I would always smile modestly and say, "We've only known each other for three years."

"How was your morning?" Teto asked, linking our arms. Many high schoolers that went to school together (that didn't already know I was male) think that we're lesbians, and that Teto-san is my girlfriend.

"Usual. I hate the smell of coffee, I hate my sister." I replied nonchalantly, tossing my bangs out of my face. "She just loves to flaunt her boobs everywhere. It's rude," I huffed.

"Aw, c'mon, Ritsu. Yuko can't be that bad," Teto chastened. "My Mom wants me to start getting into school clubs. Yuck,"

"That sucks."

We were already halfway to the school. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three jocks approaching.

Maybe if we walk faster, they'll leave us alone.

I try to pull Teto along, but she walks at a steady pace.

I curse her mentally.

"Hey, you gay little faggot!" One called. "Holdin' hands with your lesbo girlie?"

"Hey, Lesbian Slut!" Another snickered at Teto. "That's a tranny you've hauled in. He's no girl, you might as well give up!"

Teto bit her lip, tears springing into her eyes. I clutched at her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Don't let him get to you Teto. Don't let him see you cry. That's what he wants," I whispered.

"Lesbian Whores and Faggot Crossdressers ain't welcome here!" The third cackled as he threw a rock at me. He aimed poorly and missed, but it surprised me. They hadn't thrown rocks before.

"Shit," I cursed. I pulled Teto harder, and frantically ran. She struggled to run.

The other two boys caught on with their buddy and began chucking rocks at us. The first boy threw a good, heavy-looking one, and it me hard in the back.

I held in a squeak of surprise, stumbling. Teto tumbled down to the ground, her tears escaping. The jocks began to run, seeing Teto in a defenseless state.

The third boy picked up a heavier rock, grinning at Teto's whimpering self. I clenched my teeth as he threw it.

I jumped in front of her, taking the pain in her stead. It hit me in the temple. I felt myself go limp. I was on the ground, and Teto cried out.

This was the worst torment we'd had for weeks. I'd never been truly physically hurt. Teto never was in horrible pain. The second jock pulled me up by my hair, and I glared at him defiantly.

"What's up, Tranny?" he smirked. "You look upset. Want to touch little boys to make yourself feel better?"

I felt anger surge through me.

Remember when I said I didn't get angry easily? These jerks, these assholes...

These were the kind of people that really pissed me off!

I raised my fist, knocked him straight in the jaw. He dropped me, and I help Teto up.

We ran.

We ran as fast as we could.

I never forget that I'm a boy. It's not something I can forget easily. I have to defend Teto and our other friend, Gumi, at all costs. Teto is fragile, I've realized over the years. She can't handle the torment without support, mine specifically. Gumi is much stronger, but she's still got weak spots. And those weak spots are the bullies' favorite places to poke and prod.

The jocks were catching up, and catching up quickly. The school was right around the corner; but we knew we couldn't go to a teacher.

They never helped me because of who I was.

We would have to hide.

As we neared closer to the school, I heard the tardy bell ring. I decided that our situation was dire enough to be excusable.

"Ri-" Teto panted. "-tsu..I, hah, can't run very much, hah, farther!"

I swerved suddenly around a corner, buying us a few seconds. I scooped Teto into my arms. Mind you, I'm not nearly as strong as a boy my age usually is, so it was difficult to do so.

I kept running. Teto was sobbing loudly into my blouse, and I breathed heavily.

I saw a green door that led to a small janitor's closet. It seemed it would be our only means of escape.

"Get back here, you lesbo slut!" A jock screamed.

"Okane!" another taunted, hollering a Japanese word for "Cross-dresser".

I sprinted for the open door, trying not to hurt Teto as I threw her in, slamming the door behind us.

I held the door shut, sweat dripping down my cheek.

"Teto..Teto!" I cried. "The key, find the key!"

"Found it!" Teto jammed the key in the doorknob, twisting it to the left and ripping it out. We both collapsed on the spot.

I leaned against the door. My breath came in short pants, and Teto was overwhelmed by another sob that wracked her body so hard, she trembled horribly.

I hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry, Teto," I said, closing my eyes, defeated into exhaustion.

Teto whimpered. Her pink curls bounced as she shook her head.

"No way, Ritsu," her body shook. "You did nothing wrong. It's-It's their fault."

I sighed.

"Why do they hate us so much?" Teto asked, her tears subsiding. "What did we do wrong?"

"I..." I trailed off. I knew the answer, but it would make Teto cry again if I said it.

They hated me.

Me, specifically.

I was a boy, I looked like a girl.

My voice was girlish, I was in choir.

I dressed in the girls' uniform.

Everything about me to them was simply wrong.

"We have to get to class," I said, once our heartbeats slowed.

Teto sniffled, nodding. I stood, pulling her up.

I opened the second door, to the hallway. The halls were clear, void of noise and students.

We were fifteen minutes late.

I groaned.

"They're gonna call Mother," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Ritsu!" Teto gasped.

I blinked.

"What?"

"You're bleeding!" she pointed at my face, and I felt the side of my face, which was throbbing.

I hadn't noticed that.

"Okay, I guess I gotta go to the nurse." I laughed sadly. "Get to class."

"Bye, Ritsu." Teto hugged me, and ran for her first class. I noticed she didn't have her backpack; we must have left it behind.

I headed the other way.

I stopped to go into the restroom on the way. I stared into the mirror.

This mirror was not nearly as kind as the one at home. It repeated names the jocks had spat at me. It reflected the sad, pathetic-looking, worst excuse for a boy I'd ever seen. I pulled out a tangle in my long hair, brushed the dirt off from my skirt, and grabbed some paper towel to press to my head. I left the restroom, then rounded the corner to the office.

The secretary, Mrs. Reynolds, gaped openly at me. At the blood.

"May I see Ms. Stanton?" I asked, smiling. "An accident has occurred, I'm afraid."

"Y-Yes."

I thanked her and went into the nurse's office, sitting on a bed. I glanced at the other person in the room. It was not Ms. Stanton.

I instantly recognized her.

"Gumi-san?" I asked.

"Heya, Ritsu." she smiled softly.

"What are you in here for?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be in our biology?"

"They were drawing blood." Gumi laughed faintly. "I couldn't handle it. You?"

"_Babo byeongsin._" I muttered in Korean. "Those damn jerks threw rocks at Kasane-san. I jumped in front of her and it hit me in the temple."

"Eeyee." Gumi grimaced. "Sounds awful."

"I had to carry her," I sighed. "We ran so fast, it burned."

"Megpoid-san," The nurse, Ms. Stanton, came in. "Are you feeling bett- Oh my...Namine-kun?"

She rushed to help me take care of the cut as I explained what happened again, but in a different way.

"I was running late, and I was running, and I tripped; I hit my head on a rock." I explained.

Gumi laughed blatantly. She took out a bag of baby carrots and munched on one.

Why baby carrots?

I let treat my cut and bandage it.

"You know, Namine-kun," Ms. Stanton said. "This injury is severe enough for you to go home, if you'd like."

"Oh, no thanks." I shook my head. "I've got a big English test today, and I do not want to have to get up at six am tomorrow to take a retake."

"Alright," she said, turning to Gumi. "And you're looking better. Namine-kun, don't you have biology together? Why don't the both of you walk together,"

Ms. Stanton left the office. I nodded to Gumi.

"Let's go," I yawned.

We both stood and left, the sound of our footsteps echoing through the halls.


End file.
